


A Home for Edith

by FrostyQueen



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Anna Works Too Hard, Anna and Kristoff are Married, Anna is Queen, Elsa is a good big sister, F/M, Frozen 2 (2019) Spoilers, Kristanna, Kristanna Family, Kristoff is a Good Husband, Past Child Abuse, Post-Frozen 2 (2019), Story Refers to Kristoff as King, adoption story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21721705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyQueen/pseuds/FrostyQueen
Summary: Edith Askeland is a young orphan living on the streets, with no home, other than the group of thieves that feed her, on the grounds that she stays away from society, in fear that she would tell someone about them. However, when Edith goes days without food, she wanders into the kingdom of Arendelle, and into the castle, where she is taken to see Anna, the queen herself.When Anna and Kristoff promising  to help her find her parents, what happens when it turns out they're closer than they thought.
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter includes some child abuse. Read with caution.

The night was dark, and the wind was cold, and Edith could feel the sting of Jack Frost nipping at her nose, yet, here she was, awaiting the money she was promised for the clothing she made. The eight-year-old girl knew these men she worked for were no trouble, yet, they were the only men she could trust- they were the only one who gave the little girl a place to stay, and even some money for food, and there was only two conditions; she made them clothes and stayed as far away from the castle as possible.

Edith wore a wool jacket and a pair of ripped and dirty jeans that were tucked into her leather boots and a bag slung on her back filled with clothes she had made for her father and uncle. Winter was awaiting them, and fall was slowly seeping away, as the weather seemed to be getting colder and colder. Edith saw little clouds come out of her mouth as she exhaled. She looked towards the trees, the place the two bandits normally came from. Her breath was short, and her heart was racing in fear, as she wondered if the men would be angry with her again. They always were, for one reason or another, and managed to find a reason to get upset with Edith.

Soon, she saw a light, coming from the lantern the two men owned and would only use on their journeys to and from Edith's cabin- or so she was told. Edith knew better and that the men would go on most of their missions at night, stealing money for both themselves and Edith.

The two men got closer and closer, until Edith got a full view of their faces. They were identical twins, named Rolf and Roscoe Askeland, who both were very tall, with long, matted blond hair, and big buff bodies. Their faces scrunched, and their brown eyes were always narrowed at Edith, as if they were angry with her. Though there were smaller differences between the two faces, such as Rolf's darker skin, and Roscoe's longer hair,but the most notable difference was a scar that ran down Roscoe's pale face.

At least it was most noticeable to Edith, because she had put it there by accident, and she remembered the punishment very well.

As the twins inched closer, Edith's stomach twirled more and more in panic. She practiced possible answers to questions in her head, hoping the meeting would go rather swiftly.

"Where's our clothes?" Rolf demanded, stepping closer to Edith.

Edith, without saying a word shoved the bag towards them, looking at the men, expectantly, knowing they'd find something wrong with it. Roscoe searched through the bag, and gave a viscous glare towards Edith.

"Where's the boots?" He demanded.

"I don't make boots sir."

It was true- Edith didn't even know how to make boots, only pants, shirts, gloves and socks. She was taught by the boy's mother who passed away a few years ago, after she was left in the hands of Rolf and Roscoe, the only one of their family that would take the little girl in- only because she had something to offer them.

"I thought I told you to make boots." Rolf growled, stepping closer to Edith.

"Y-you didn't, sir."

Edith suddenly felt a hard, stinging pain strike across her face, as Rolf's hand crashed into her cheek. He had hit her. There was nothing new or surprising about this, but the young eight-year-old had to bite down her cries of pain- Rolf was a hard hitter. She looked up at them and there was smoke coming out of each of their ears.

"Bring us our boots next week or else." Roscoe ordered.

Edith refused to ask for anymore information, as she knew the "or else" would be moved up if she did. She simply watched the two men walk off as she debated whether or not to go back into the small cabin, wishing to go back to sleep.

She crawled under her blankets, and attempted to fall asleep, until she heard footsteps outside her window. She heard the crunching of fallen leaves on the ground, and her stomach jerked around in her body. Someone was outside. It couldn't be the Askeland brothers, because they would be long gone, off to their next "job". Nobody else knew her location.... so who could it be.

Edith crawled out from under her blankets and walked over to the window, and saw a man walking towards her, with some kind of deer. Was it a reindeer? He was rather buff, but not in the same way as Rolf and Roscoe. This man looked like a soft kind of buff- like a teddy bear. He had long blonde hair that was a mess on top of his head, a round face. He wore Sami clothing, and appeared to be talking to someone. Edith figured he was coming up to Edith's cabin and she went behind a bed to hide.

What if he came here to kill her? Kidnap her? What if he was sent by Rolf and Roscoe to punish her? However, some of her worry faded a way when she heard a faint knock at the door. If these people really wished to cause her harm, wouldn't they just barge in?

Edith debated for a moment on whether or not to open the door for this stranger, when she heard a deep but soft voice say, "I'm sorry Sven, nobody is here, and the door's locked. It looks like we have to spend the night somewhere else."

Edith felt a tinge of guilt plunge into her stomach. If she was in real danger, how much worse could it be from meeting Rolf and Roscoe every week? Edith could always run away.

So, Edith impulsively ran to the door and opened it, to see the man and his reindeer already walking away, only turning their heads to see the little girl that stood behind them. The man looked rather shocked to see someone so young living in that house alone.

"You can stay here tonight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a story I have wanted to write for a while and I really hope you enjoy it, and please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edith and Kristoff have a conversation

A few minutes later, the man was sitting across from Edith on the wooden rocking chair that sat next to her bed, while Sven, his pet reindeer sat in the other room, which Edith utilized as a living area, or in this case a reindeer stable. She had moved around the chairs and tables that Mrs. Askeland had left behind, to make sure Sven could fit. She sat on her bed, and stared awkwardly at the man, trying to figure out what he was thinking as he looked around at her near empty room- his face was a mixture of confusion and curiosity. He did this for a few minutes, until his brown eyes laid on Edith.

"So, what did you say your name was?" He asked.

Edith thought for a moment, before replying, "Edith Askeland. What about you?"

Kristoff smiled sweetly at the girl, before responding, "Kristoff Bjorgman of Arendelle."

Kristoff Bjorgman? Why does that name seem so familiar?

Edith observed him for a moment, trying to recall where she's seen him from. Was he one of the Askeland brother's friends? Was it only a name she heard such a long time ago? Unfortunately, it was dark, with only a candle lighting her view, and Edith could not see much of the man's face, except for a little bit of his brown eyes, and a strand of blonde hair, that stretched halfway down his forehead. She would have to wait until morning to see if she recognized the face- which seemed unlikely, because Edith saw very few people, unless she went into town for food.

As she stared at Kristoff, he could see his brown eyes, observing her, before saying, "So, where are your parents?"

"I don't have any."

Edith saw his eyes widened, and she her stomach filled with anger at herself. Why on earth would she say that? She didn't want Kristoff feeling guilty for her- she hated people pitying her, as it only reminded her of her horrible situation, and making her feel worse. However, the more Edith looked at Kristoff's barely visible eyes, she didn't necessarily see pity- in fact, she didn't know what it was.

He simply responded, "Me neither."

Edith looked up, shocked, to see the sliver of his face that was shown to be touched with a hint of sadness. He too, was an orphan? Perhaps...for once...someone could relate to her too? Edith shook the thought out of her mind- she couldn't get her hopes up too high. She did when Mrs. Askeland took her in, and an illness took her away from Edith.

Edith did, however, know from experience, that it was best not to ask questions- Edith hated when someone asked her about her parents- it just wasn't something any orphan wanted to talk about, and often made conversations awkward.

Edith decided to take advantage of this new found information, and say, "Well, I guess that's something we can talk about, I guess."

A small smile formed in his eyes as he continued the conversation, "Who do you live with? Aunt? Uncle?"

Thieves.

Edith didn't know how to describe them, honestly. The Askeland brother weren't really anyone to her; just providers. She worked for them, so she could have a place to stay.

"I used to live with this woman, who was an adoptive mother of sorts, she cooked for me, provided for me, and taught me how to make clothes. She died last winter." Edith said.

There was a slight pause between Kristoff and Edith, before Edith finally spoke up. "Who do you live with now?"

His voice was quiet and mellow, which somehow managed to make Edith feel safe, however, there was still a little war going on inside her. Should she tell him about her abusive partners that provide for her? Or should she lie and say that they were out on business?

Neither came out.

"I live alone."

It wasn't necessarily wrong, she did live alone, but Edith felt somewhat wrong for leaving out specific details, like she was somehow lying. Edith then shook the thought out of her head- why should she feel bad? This man was a stranger- it was really none of his business what happened to her.

Regardless, Kristoff's eyes were wide with disbelief, "You mean, you live here alone?"

Edith nodded, and Kristoff's eyes grew thoughtful, as if wondering what to do with this information. She noticed him look down at her, as a tiny light went off behind his eyes, as if he got an idea. Edith didn't know what it was, nor did she really care. She did have to admit, she would miss Kristoff when he left tomorrow- it was nice having someone to have a real conversation for once- not one about business deals, nor money, but one about her.

So when Kristoff said, "Time for bed." Edith panicked slightly- it meant that it was over. It meant that after she woke up, she may no longer have someone to talk to. Edith cried silently, however, refusing to let him see how much it hurts to see him leave like this. 

Kristoff insisted she take the bed while he took the couch in the other room, and Edith immediately felt awful. Soon she heard whispers in the other room.

"Well, I can't leave her here alone." He seemed to be arguing with himself, "Sven, tomorrow, you're going to have to deliver a message to Anna, telling her that there's a girl that needs our help."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for the long wait, and the somewhat horrible writing, I’ve been stressed with the holidays and everything. I hope you guys enjoyed it nonetheless!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa comes to the castle to see a sleep deprived Anna, and no Kristoff.

In Arendelle, Queen Anna had a lot of work to get done, with the winter solstice slowly but surely approaching. For the past week and a half, Anna had lived off coffee and candy, while struggling to fall asleep, and occasionally struggling to stay awake. Anna could sometimes be, for a lack of better terms, a workaholic. Anna made sure to never put her work above her husband or sister, but her mental health was a bigger issue.

Luckily, Olaf was playing with some of the children he had met in the courtyard, so Anna didn't have to worry about him too much. 

She still had so much to do... she still had to plan the festivities, and get Elsa a birthday present.... Anna's head was pounding as new and new things began piling up on her mental to-do list. She was so wrapped up in planning the festivities, that she didn't even hear anyone come in, until she saw a shadow move from under the light she was using to do her work. The second she saw it, her heart jumped, and she whipped her head upwards and saw a platinum blonde woman staring at her with her deep, concerned blue eyes.

"Elsa!" Anna exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

Elsa sighed, "I was checking on you and seeing if you needed any help... but you look like a zombie... where's Kristoff?"

Anna rolled her eyes at her sister's bluntness, before responding, "He's on a business trip... he should be back soon."

Anna looked at the clock, before sighing, He should be back already, actually. She had been so wrapped up in planning the party, that she hadn't even noticed Kristoff wasn't back yet, and panic immediately engulfed her, as she mindlessly reached for her cloak, only for her arm to be grabbed by Elsa.

"What are you doing?" Elsa asked, calmly but sternly.

"Going to look for my husband, what are you doing?" Anna was furious now, but it more or less due to sleep deprivation.

Elsa then, gently grabbed Anna's arm turning away from the door, and pushing her towards the bed, saying, "No, Anna. I will look for your husband- you need sleep."

Anna was beyond frustrated at Elsa right now, as she bit down choice words she wanted to throw. She needed to find Kristoff, not Elsa. Anna couldn't sleep now, there was still so much to get done! Yet, she couldn't find the energy to fight Elsa, as she was gently led to her bed, all the way across the room. Anna stared at the bed and glared at Elsa. 

"Anna Bjorgman, get in the bed." Elsa ordered. 

"You're not the boss of me! I'm the queen!" Anna protested. "I refuse to go to sleep!"

Anna's eyelids felt heavy, and she stifled a yawn, as she looked at Elsa. She had no energy to be angry with her anymore, yet she refused to prove Elsa right. She would stay awake! She would prove Elsa wrong! Anna gave a tired smirk to Elsa, who raised an unamused eyebrow.

Anna was going to stay here and stare at Elsa until she went away, because she refused to stay awake when there was work to be done... 

***  
Elsa gave the sleeping Anna a smirk, as she walked towards the door, off to the woods to find her brother in law, hopefully before her sister woke up. She climbed down the familiar set of stairs, and exited out of the palace, going straight to the Nokk, when she saw something that caught her eyes- it was Sven... without Kristoff. Elsa immediately panicked. Where was Kristoff? Was he hurt? What if he was dead? 

The closer Sven got, the harder it became to conceal her emotions, and the more horrible thoughts that clouded her mind. What would she tell Anna if her husband were dead? Anna was already a stressed queen, she didn't need to be a stressed widow as well. So when Sven stopped at Elsa and handed her the note she nervously took it. She gently and slowly opened the letter, almost unwilling to face the news that her brother in law had died.

But once's she got it out of the envelope, and began skimming it, she sighed in relief, but soon, that relief was replaced by confusion. Kristoff found... a child... an orphan child no less. He sent Anna a note asking if the child could stay at the castle until they found a home for her. Elsa squinted at Kristoff's curvy handwriting, as she tried to distinguish the girl's name. Eda? Was that the name?

Elsa rubbed her temples, thinking maybe it would be best to wait until Anna was awake to make the journey to Kristoff's.

***  
Anna couldn't believe she actually fell asleep! She thought of all the work she missed out on, and how she was so lazy that she let Elsa go find her husband for her. However, when her eyes drifted open, she didn't see Kristoff- instead she saw Elsa sitting on the same chair across from her bed as she was before Anna fell asleep. She looked like she was hiding something, and Sven was sitting next to her, shooting Anna a goofy smile. 

Anna stifled a yawn, "Is Kristoff back yet? Did you get him?"

"I never actually left..." 

Elsa gave a nervous grin as she handed Anna the note, which sh took, suspiciously eyeing her sister. Anna's shock was even stronger than Elsa's- a child? To provide a home for? Of course Anna was open to fostering a child- she loved children! However, it may not be the best time to make a decision, with the stress she held with party planning. 

Was she really equipped right now, to raise a child? Of course, the party was only a month away.... Anna sighed, knowing deep in her heart what decision she was about to make. 

Anna got up from her head, sleepiness trying to weigh her down, but she had to go see her husband.... first, she turned to glare at Elsa, "Can I go find Kristoff now? Or do I still need to sleep?"

Elsa blusher, "Well I guess we can go now..."

Anna rolled her eyes as she grabbed her cloak, and Elsa followed her. Together, they were about to go into the unknown.


	4. Chapter 4

Nightmares came often for young Edith Askeland, yet she could never remember the contents of her nightmares. All she ever remembered was waking up, drenched in sweat, as she panted in and out. Yet, this time was different. Not only was she drenched in sweat and panting, she heard voices; a male and a female voice. At first she thought she was hallucinating, and her mind was in sleep mode, but the closer she listened, the more real they got. 

She stepped out of her bed, remembering the strange man she had met the previous night, and matching this voice to his. However, who was the female’s voice?

She stepped closer and closer to the door, so she could hear the voices, pressing her ear against the door.

“-you mean to tell me there’s a girl who lives here? Alone?” The female voice asked.

“Yes, or at least that is what she told me.” Kristoff responded.

There was a pause, probably as both the woman and Kristoff were thinking about what to say next. Edith wanted to know what thoughts were running through their heads, or even what their faces looked like now. Right now, it felt like she was filling in the blanks with no clues. Eventually, Kristoff spoke up.

“What do you want to do?” 

Anna responded, “I want to meet the girl before I make a decision.”

Edith wondered if it would be a good idea to reveal herself right now. If she did, it would look like she’d been eavesdropping on them… which she technically had been, for less than a minute. So, as she heard footsteps come closer to her door, she opened it, and when she did she looked up at all. 

She saw a woman, with looks Edith was awed by. Her beautiful downturned eyes sparkled a pretty blue color, as they observed her lightly. Her tomboyish lips offered a smile towards Edith. She was gorgeous, but she looked exhausted. Her auburn hair was down, and it looked a bit fuzzy, as if the wind brushed on it on her way here. She was wearing a plain teal dress that looked shiny. She looked like she didn’t plan on making this trip, so she threw on whatever she could find.

“Hello, sweetheart, what is your name?” 

Edith hesitated. Another stranger. Did Kristoff send for her, or did she come out looking for him? Edith forced a smile back at the woman in front of her.

“Edith.”

“My name is Anna.” The woman responded.

Anna. Why did that name sound so familiar? Was it a common name, and Edith just wouldn’t know, because she doesn’t talk to people? 

“Nice to meet you.” Edith responded.

Anna turned to Kristoff, and her face turned serious, “It doesn’t feel right leaving her here. I think we should take her home with us, at least until we can find her a family.”

No no no. Edith shouldn’t have lied- she should have just told Kristoff her parents were on a business trip or something. 

“Oh, you don’t have to.”

“No, no. I do.” Anna refuted. “I can’t let you just sit here and fend for yourself, the least we can do is give you a place to sleep- a place where you will be fed.” 

Edith was about to give another rebuttal, but figured there was no way Anna was going to change her mind. Yet, Edith was almost afraid of the Askeland brothers. What would they think when they came back and she was gone? Would they hunt for her? Kill her upon finding her?

Edith shivered at the thought.

However, what if they didn’t find her? Could this mean a new life for her? One where she wasn’t pushed around? One where she held hope that someone could love her. 

At that thought, Edith gladly and happily went into her small room and packed her small bag of things. When she came back, Anna and Kristoff were waiting. 

“Ready to go?” Kristoff asked, observing Edith. “Is that all you’re taking.”

Edith nodded, to answer both questions, as she didn’t want to say anymore. So Kristoff helped Edith onto Sven, and Anna got on a horse, and together, they all started going towards Arendelle. 

***

Kristoff was shocked at how easily both Anna and Edith agreed to bring Edith to the castle. Not as surprised with Anna- he knew his wife would agree. That was just the type of person she was. She always had a burning desire to help people- that was one of the things Kristoff admired so much about her. He did expect her to ask more questions, however. As ridiculous as that may be. 

Edith was definitely more surprising; then again, he knew nothing about Edith. It did seem strange that a stranger who seemed content being alone, even if it wasn’t in their best interest, would jump at the chance to be with people. He knew from experience.

However, there seemed to be something saddening about Edith, but he couldn’t place his tongue on it. On their way to the castle, she seemed quiet. She observed every inch of the forest as they traveled to the castle. 

Kristoff sighed, wondering what they got themselves into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long, and I hope this wasn't to filler-y


End file.
